Meant to be yours
by niki230
Summary: Bill Cipher estaba más que molesto. Estaba ardiendo en furia. ¿Cómo se atrevían esos malditos Pines a alejar a su Pinetree? Porque, era claro que había sido culpa de esa perra de Estrella Fugaz, el estafador del tal Stanley y de Seis dedos que su Pinetree decidiera ponerse en su contra. Regalo para el intercambio del grupo de face Billdip Latino.


**Bien, este es mi regalo para el intercambio del grupo de facebook** _ **Billdip latino**_

 **La canción es Meant to be yours de Heathers y la persona que me tocó fue Onodera Yagami.**

 **Espero que te guste el fic**

 **Tiene una continuación, la cual está basada en I Hate Everything about you de Three Days Grace y la cual es el regalo para Lara Hurt.**

 **Bueno, no diré más. Disfruten del fic uwu**

* * *

 _¡Esos idiotas son la clave!_

 _Te están manteniendo lejos de mí._

 _Ellos te cegaron, estropearon tu mente_

 _¡Pero yo te puedo liberar!_

* * *

Bill Cipher estaba más que molesto. Estaba ardiendo en furia. ¿Cómo se atrevían esos malditos Pines a alejar a su Pinetree? Porque, era claro que había sido culpa de esa perra de Estrella Fugaz, el estafador del tal Stanley y de Seis dedos que su Pinetree decidiera ponerse en su contra.

¿Por qué Dipper escogió a ese insignificante de Seis dedos sobre él? Sí, el viejo sabía muchas cosas y había resuelto numerosos misterios, pero ¡él era Bill Cipher! ¡Él lo sabía _todo_! Incluso fue gracias a su ayuda que Stanford Pines había logrado escribir los diarios.

Fue gracias a él que Stanford Pines había tenido las aventuras de su vida.

Fue gracias a él que Stanford Pines había logrado crear un portal dimensional.

¿Por qué su Pinetree había escogido a eso que llamaba familia por encima de él? Es decir, su tío siempre le había tratado de poca cosa. Su hermana era una egoísta manipuladora con complejo de niña pequeña. Y Stanford ni siquiera había formado parte de su vida hasta que Stanley había logrado reunir todos los diarios y había arreglado el portal. ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde quedaba Bill Cipher en la ecuación?

Hasta que el imbécil de Stanford apareció, él había tenido a Dipper Pines comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Hasta que el imbécil de Stanford apareció, él tenía planeado hacer que Dipper fuera su compañero para crear el mayor apocalipsis de la historia. Tenía planeado que ambos fueran _Bipper_ de nuevo (como los había apodado Estrella Fugaz) sólo que esta vez con ambos a cargo de la situación.

Hasta que el imbécil de Stanford apareció, el menor de los Pines estaba más que contento de estar en su compañía, mientras le enseñaba muchas más cosas de las que le había compartido al viejo.

Hasta que el imbécil de Stanford apareció, fue que él, Bill Cipher, cayó en la cuenta de lo inaudito. Lo impensable.

Él, Bill Cipher, había caído ridícula y perdidamente enamorado de Dipper Pines. Ese torpe, pero brillante niño de 13 años que había llamado su atención desde el primer momento en que le vio. Y no solamente por su apellido, no, Dipper Pines había demostrado ser una de las criaturas más indomables, astutas, capaces y peculiares que existen.

Sí, Dipper Pines pudo haber sido suyo desde el día de la Opera de Calcetines. Sin embargo, nunca se había detenido a pensar en un pequeño (gran) detalle: Él también le pertenecía al castaño de una forma u otra.

Todavía recordaba ese día, donde se había aprovechado de la desesperación del muchacho al haber sido dejado de lado por su hermana y al tener semejante fuente de información en su poder, para hacer un contrato con el chico. Los motivos que le impulsaron a ello no eran verdaderamente importantes. Él sólo quería algo de diversión en un cuerpo humano (incluso había aprovechado para _experimentar_ y recorrer el cuerpo de su Pinetree mientras este estaba desesperado por recibir algo de ayuda de su hermana) así como deshacerse de los Pines de una vez por todas.

Claro que no contó con que la enana esa supiera las debilidades del castaño (debía admitir que quiso desaparecerla del multiverso al saber eso) ni con que el chico no había dormido apropiadamente, por lo que su cuerpo estaba más débil de lo normal.

Lo demás ya era historia. Había comenzado a atormentar al preadolescente en sueños (los que más disfrutaba eran los húmedos. Le gustaba hacer sufrir al chico de muchas maneras), así como a acosarle durante el día. Cuando no había nadie más cerca.

Quizá lo que había dado el giro más repentino a su relación, fue esa vez donde el castaño se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, luego de algo relacionado con la pelirroja, a lo que no había puesto mucha atención.

Por supuesto, él como buen demonio y acosador, le siguió, encontrándose con un decaído y sollozante Dipper.

.

.

.

 _Se sorprendió al ver que el menor de los Pines estaba lo suficientemente alerta como para captar su presencia._

— _¿Qué quieres, Cipher?— Escupió, con todo el venenos que su demacrado estado le permitía. ¿De verdad creía verse intimidante?_

— _Oh, bueno, ya sabes. Ver a un Pines llorando que no sea Estrella Fugaz, no es algo que se vea todos los días ¿Sabes?— Dijo. A pesar de saber que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba preocupado por él.— ¿A qué se debe que te veas peor que de costumbre, Pinetree?_

 _Dipper lo fulminó con la mirada. Por un momento pensó que el otro solamente le ignoraría y seguiría autocompadeciendose, pero la voz del chico le hizo darse cuenta de que, quizá, podrían tener una conversación "civilizada"_

— _No debería estarle diciendo esto a un Dorito Malvado, pero…— Bill gruñó debido al apodo. Dipper prosiguió— ¿Recuerdas a Wendy? No sé si la conoces, en primer lugar… Pero de seguro sí, es decir, siempre me acosas…_

 _Bill sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo en el menor. Le agradaba saber que él era la causa._

 _Dipper pareció darse por vencido, al intentar darle algo de lógica al asunto y continuó._

— _Bueno… Pues… Ella… Ella me rechazó.— murmuró, abrazando más fuerte sus piernas.— Sé que le dije que estaba bien que siguiésemos siendo amigos, sé que el principal motivo es que soy 3 años mejor que ella y sé que, realidad, ya me esperaba eso… Pero… aún así… ¿Por qué duele tanto?_

 _Jadeó al ver la mirada cristalina haciendo contacto visual con su único ojo. Era demasiado dolor para una persona tan joven. Demasiada madurez y tristeza en un niño de 12 años. Demasiado potencial… y todo, desperdiciado. Desperdiciado en alguien cuya vida era (aunque no lo notara) manejada por todos. Incluso por su propia hermana. Tanto potencial… a la merced de ser explotado por él._

— _No lo sé. Siempre he pensado que entre más dolorosa sea la herida, más divertido es tenerla ¿No?— Sí, sus consejos apestaban. Pero ¿qué se podía esperar de un demonio sádico cuya nota en la materia del sentimentalismo era 0?— Vamos, Pinetree. Es perturbador verte llorar._

 _Dipper sorbió de su nariz, frunciendo el ceño._

— _Por otro lado, debo admitir que es adorable verte así.— agregó, con un tono de voz más sensual del normal, sonriendo divertido cuando el menor se sonrojó y le enseñó el dedo del medio._

— _Estúpido Dorito._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Después de eso, los encuentros entre demonio y humano se habían hecho tan comunes, que en poco tiempo se habían vuelto algo diario.

Ahora que lo pensaba, verdaderamente era malo dando consejos. Sí, era divertido el dolor cuando la herida era física, pero ese tipo de herida, en lo que se supone sería su corazón, causada por el abandono de Dipper, era simplemente… Insoportable. Sólo quería que esa sensación desgarradora se fuera junto con todas las memorias del castaño.

¿Por qué justo ahora, después de haber logrado el Raromargedon, su deseo, no se sentía para nada bien?

¿Por qué justo ahora recordaba todos esos momentos donde, más que un demonio despiadado, se sintió un idiota enamorado? Porque, el hecho de que se hubiera dado cuenta justo después de perder a su Pinetree, no quiere decir que no lo hubiese estado antes de eso.

Gruñó, acabando su trono de estatuas humanas. A pesar de todo, el caos creado seguía sin satisfacerle de nuevo. Al menos no tanto como lo haacía el estar con el castaño.

Se quitó el cabello del rostro, recordando cómo es que había conseguido ese cuerpo en primer lugar.

Todo sucedió debido a que, luego de que la idea llegara a su mente, quiso crear su propio cuerpo.

Sí, era una ilusión. Pero, era tan poderosa que incluso era tangible y él se sentía bien en esa forma. Al punto de que, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, no quiso deshacerse de ella.

Además, como buen sadomasoquista que era, no quería olvidar lo que pasó la primera vez que estuvo con esa apariencia.

.

.

.

 _Dipper estaba recostado sobre uno de los árboles del bosque, leyendo el diario que había encontrado el primer día que llegó a ese extraño pueblo._

 _Bill se acercó a paso sigiloso. No lo admitiría en voz alta ni aunque eso le ayudara a destruir los diarios, pero estaba nervioso. Un poco, al menos._

 _No lo admitiría ni bajo amenaza, pero una parte suya tenía miedo de no agradarle al castaño así, mientras que la otra estaba emocionada. Expectante por saber la opinión de su Pinetree._

— _Adivina quién soy~— Canturreó detrás del pre-adolescente, cubriéndole los ojos y con la voz sonando ligeramente más grave debido a su nueva forma._

 _Sonrió, sintiendo al chico tensarse cuando sopló en su oreja._

 _El castaño parecía confundido y no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Finalmente habló después de lo que se sintió una eternidad._

— _¿B-bill?— La voz del menor había sonado dudosa y desconfiada. No pudo evitar sonreír enternecido._

— _En vivo y en directo~— ronroneó de forma coqueta, quitando las manos de los ojos del chico colocándose enfrente.— ¿Y bien?_

— _¿Cómo lograste tener un cuerpo?— Bill bufó, indignado. Venía con un nuevo y sexy cuerpo, y la única reacción del menor fue esa pregunta._

— _¿En serio? ¿Sólo eso dirás?— gruñe, sabiendo lo caprichoso e infantil que sonaba. Pero, ¡hey! Él_ _era_ _caprichoso. Además, podía ser infantil tanto como deseara._

— _Oh, l-lo siento…— Dipper murmuró, sonrojado. Bill sonrió complacido, acercándose.— T-te ves… uh.. bueno, si no supiera quién eres, te envidiaría._

 _Bill sonrió divertido, sabiendo que eso era lo más halagador que podría salir del castaño estando tan nervioso. Porque, sí, hasta un ciego notaría el nerviosismo del castaño._

— _Pero… en serio ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— Bil decidió ignorar la pregunta del chico y la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos. Tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y acercó el suyo._

— _En serio eres bueno matando la llama de la pasión, Pinetree.— Se quejó, mirándolo a los ojos— Por suerte para ti, yo sé cómo provocar un incendió._

 _Y, antes de que el castaño pudiese reaccionar, pegó sus labios de una manera un tanto desesperada. Dipper gimió contra sus labios y Bill se emocionó más._

— _¿Me dirás ahora…?— La pregunta del chico, más que irritarle, le divirtió. Era interesante como las ansias de conocimientos del preadolescente eran tan grandes, que incluso en una situación como esa, sonrojado, agitado y pegado a un demonio, tenía la osadía de seguir insistiendo._

— _Larga historia, ahora calla y deja que aproveche mi nuevo cuerpo.— Demandó, besándole de nuevo antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más._

 _Y luego preguntaban que por qué estaba obsesionado con tener un cuerpo. ¿Quién no lo querría, teniendo a alguien tan inocente e interesante como Dipper Pines?_

 _._

.

.

Gruñó, odiándose a si mismo por su cursilería y miró la estatua de Stanford Pines con odio. ¿Por qué no la destruía de una vez? Ah, sí, porque si mantenía al estúpido anciano con vida, su Pinetree y la bola de imbéciles irían a "salvarle".

Miró por la ventana todo el caos que él y sus seguidores habían provocado en Gravity Falls. Tanta belleza, tanta hermosa destrucción, sin nadie con quien compartirla. ¿Por qué demonios Dipper Pines tenía que ser tan jodidamente buena persona? Es decir, si se hubiese quedado con él, habría tenido todo lo que quisiese.

¿No fue el castaño, el que le dijo que le amaba?

Todavía podía recordar ese día, tiempo después de que él consiguiera su cuerpo humano y estuviera con el menor tanto como fuese posible sin la presencia de la pegajosa castaña hiperactiva. Incluyendo los sueños del menor de los Pines, claro. Sólo que esas veces las pasaban charlando, besándose y conociéndose el uno al otro, en vez de que el rubio torturara a su Dipper o le hiciera cosas… indecorosas. Los sueños húmedos fueron reemplazados con apacibles sueños cálidos y reconfortantes.

Ese día, precisamente, se encontraban de nuevo en el bosque. En ese claro que se acabó convirtiendo en su "lugar secreto" y del que sólo ellos dos conocían su existencia.

.

.

.

 _Dipper miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido._

— _¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorado de alguien?_

 _La pregunta salida de los labios del moreno le hizo arquear una ceja y sonreír de lado._

— _No lo sé, Pinetree.— Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando la mueca del otro al escuchar su apodo. Claramente no dejaría de llamarlo así sólo porque al chico no le gustara.— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enamorado de mí y no si decirlo es algo precipitado?_

 _El silencio y la palidez (siendo reemplazada por el rosa) en las mejillas del Pines fueron toda la respuesta que necesitó._

— _La verdad, no creo que sea algo precipitado— Comentó, algo más serio que de costumbre, apoyando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol.— Después de todo, he estado vigilándote desde que el niñato Gleeful me invocó y, además, hemos pasado casi todo el tiempo juntos desde que pasó lo de Cabello de Zanahoria._

 _Dipper rodó los ojos, ignorando el apodo, aparentemente._

— _No deberías llamarla así ¿es que acaso tienes apodos para todos?_

 _Bill se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia._

— _Lo que sea. ¿Para qué era la pregunta?— Dijo, mirando al chico a los ojos._

 _Dipper tragó saliva, apartando la mirada._

— _Porque… Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.— murmuró, tan bajo que sólo alguien con los mejores sentidos, como Bill, podría haberlo escuchado._

 _El rubio sonrió de lado, sintiendo esa extraña presión en su vientre, como un montón de insectos retorciéndose en su estómago. La emoción recorriéndole._

— _Deberíamos comprobarlo ¿No?— Ronroneó, acercándose al de cabello cobrizo y colocando una mano en su barbilla para hacerlo mirarle. Extendió su sonrisa con satisfacción, al sentir a su Pinetree temblar por los nervios y le besó._

 _Sintió al menor tensarse debido a la sorpresa, y a lo brusco que estaba siendo en el beso, por lo que comenzó a besarlo de forma más lenta, casi dulce._

 _Sonriendo, notó como el otro se relajaba y comenzaba a corresponder de forma torpe._

— _Ya no importa…— La voz de Dipper había sonado algo ronca al separarse— No lo creo. Ahora estoy seguro… de que… estoy enamorado de ti, Bill._

 _El rubio se ruborizó levemente. Después de todo, no todos los días escuchabas a Dipper Pines decir sus sentimientos directamente y de una forma tan segura._

— _Yo también te quiero, Pinetree.— Murmuró. Aunque, en ese momento aún creía que sólo estaba con el menor porque era lo único interesante de ese pueblo._

 _Luego se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y de que Dipper Pines no era solamente una distracción._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gritó de frustración, dando un puñetazo en la pared. ¿¡Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Dipper Pines?! ¡Él era Bill Cipher! ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera vuelto tan débil a causa de un estúpido mocoso de 13 años?

Ah, sí. Que los Pines siempre fueron personas interesantes y molestas, personas que siempre hacían lo inesperado y no dejaban de sorprenderle. Debió haberse algo como eso al estar tan cerca de Dipper Pines todo el tiempo.

Dipper, el estúpido castaño que no usaba todo su potencia por culpa de un tonto sentimentalismo y lealtad a su familia.

Dipper, el idiota que nunca dejaba de sorprender y el único en conocerlo verdaderamente.

Dipper, el único humano que había sido capaz de robar el corazón de un demonio tan poderoso y sádico como él. Y lo peor, es que estaba seguro de que el otro ni siquiera se lo había propuesto.

Lo peor del caso, es que por un momento había estado dispuesto a renunciar a sus planes de destruir Gravity Falls y sumergirla en un caos eterno junto al resto del mundo, con tal de seguir al lado del chico y verlo sonreírle de esa forma sólo a _él._

Pero, claro, Stanford llegó justo cuando menos se necesitaba, a provocar que Dipper desconfiara de sus sentimientos y decidiera hacerle caso al mayor. ¿En serio el castaño estaba tan ciego, como para no notar las diferencias entre ambos casos? Sí, había jugado con la confianza de un ingenuo y joven Stanford Pines, haciéndole creer que era su amigo. Pero, con Dipper Pines nunca estuvo pretendiendo. A pesar de que al inicio sólo había sido por sus deseos de destruir al chico y la diversión que este le daba, nunca le había dado motivos para desconfiar de él. Había sido totalmente honesto, en lo que cabía.

Y, para rematar, no pudo acercarse al chico después de eso gracias a los jodidos pelos de unicornio. Lo peor del caso, fue esa rara sensación de pérdida y la presión en su garganta. Nada comparado con la ira y desesperación que lo llenaron después, claro.

* * *

 _Estaba destinado a ser tuyo,_

 _Estábamos destinados a ser uno._

 _No me dejes ahora,_

 _Hay que terminar lo que empezamos_

* * *

Suspiró, sentándose en su trono y sacando a todos de la sala para poder desquitarse en paz. Necesitaba estar sereno para cuando Dipper y el resto de humanos llegaran. No quería explotar y dañar a Dipper en el proceso. Ni quería causar una escena innecesaria como la que había sucedido horas antes.

.

.

.

 _Bill se quedó quieto, al sentir como un rayo atravesaba su sombrero. Un carácterístico rayo de un arma que conocía muy bien._

 _Stanford Pines._

 _Se volteó lentamente, mirando de forma fría al viejo frente a él, antes de sonreír de forma felina._

— _Vaya, vaya…— Ronroneó, mirando al causante de su mal humor y el foco de su odio.— Stanford Pines… ¡Já! ¡Y yo que pensaba que el día no podía ponerse mejor!_

 _El sarcasmo fue palpable en sus palabras. Levantó su mano derecha y lanzó un rayo de fuego azul hacia el adulto, buscando causarle el mayor daño posible._

 _Miró cómo el campanario explotaba y se acercó a paso lento, aumentando su tamaño conforme se acercaba._

— _Pero mira nada más a Seis Dedos. ¿Sabes? He estado esperando toda una eternidad para que nos volviéramos a encontrar.— Dijo, haciendo al otro levitar, sin despegar su mirada llena de odio.— ¡Todo el mundo, atención! ¡Nada de esto habría sido posible sin la ayuda de Seis Dedos! ¡Un fuerte aplauso!_

 _Rió, haciendo al anciano voltearse para mirarle._

— _¡Este idiota fue el creador del portal, en primer lugar!— Dijo._

— _¡Silencio, Bill! ¡Conozco tu debilidad!— Bill contuvo las ganas de reír. ¿Su debilidad? ¡Por favor!_

 _Rodó los ojos, antes de chasquear los dedos y convertir al hombre en una estatua de oro._

— _¡Suficiente!— La voz de su Pinetree le sacó de su pequeña celebración.—¡Deja a mi tío!_

 _Bill miró como Dipper enseñaba el diario amenazadoramente, antes de acercarse._

— _Oh, bueno…¡Ahora esto sí que es interesante!—Dijo, acercándose rápidamente, con su rostro a centímetros del menor. Tuvo que controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre él inmediatamente.— ¿Qué tienes para mí, Pinetree? ¡Vamos! ¡Todos están esperando!_

 _Notó con sádica satisfacción el nerviosismo y miedo en el otro. Se sorprendió cuando Dipper intentó golpearle, pero detuvo el puño del chico, sosteniéndole por la muñeca._

 _Sonrió al sentir el estremecimiento del otro. Al menos no le era indiferente aún._

— _Ok, deja de intentar ser un héroe, cariño— Dijo, quitándole los diarios y haciéndolos levitar.— Esto es lo que pasa si lo intentas._

 _La estatua de Ford flotó a su lado también._

— _¡Vamos! Únete a mí, Pinetree, y juntos seremos invencibles. ¡Ambos seremos los dueños de esta dimensión y de todas las que hayemos! Piénsalo ¡Juntos seríamos imparables!_

 _Extendió su mano, sonriendo de manera casi dulce. Miró con entusiasmo como el chico tituteaba, casi dispuesto a aceptar su propuesta, hasta que negó y se apartó bruscamente._

— _Nunca…— Fue un murmullo, pero fue suficiente para que Bill se volviera rojo de enojo._

— _¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras!— Dijo, quemando los diarios. Los diarios tan apreciados de Dipper, justo frente a sus ojos.— Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

 _Se acercó, gruñendo al notar como el otro intentaba alejarse y lo haló hacia sí, besándolo de forma brusca._

— _Ya viste lo que le pasa a los héroes en mi mundo, Pinetree…— Murmuró contra su oído.— Pero mi propuesta sigue en pie… Amor._

 _Se levantó, dejando al menor paralizado en su sitio y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que un auto apareciera._

— _¡Vámonos, chicos!— Ordenó, subiendo al auto junto a los otros monstruos, intercambiando una última mirada, con los ojos llenos de algo que no pudo descifrar en el menor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bill miró la estatua de oro, antes de decidirse por descongelarlo. Necesitaba saber cómo salir de Gravity Falls y expandir su caos, después de todo.

Ford miró a todos lados, confundido, hasta que el sonido de un piano le hizo girarse. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la masculina figura de un joven rubio, notando de quién se trataba casi al instante.

—We´ll meet again, don´t know where, don´t know when… All I know is that we´ll meet again some sunny day~— La voz del rubio sonaba más grave de lo que Ford recordaba, quizá debido al Nuevo cuerpo del demonio.

—¿Qué demonios?— Preguntó, llamando la atención del joven y provocando que este levantara la cara para mirarle.— ¿Cómo conseguiste ese cuerpo?

Bill se encogió de hombros.

—Ilusión.— Dijo con simpleza, levantándose de la mesa del piano.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¡Oh! ¿A quién le importa?— Dijo, haciendo aparecer dos copas de algo rojizo, que parecía ser vino.— Toma una bebida, ¡Ponte cómodo!

La copa de vino fue aparecida en la mano de el aún confuso auror.

—Habla ya, Cipher. Si sigo vivo es porque hay algo que quieres de mí.— La voz de Ford sonaba más irritada que asustada. ¿Qué demonios?

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Especialmente si contamos con el hecho de que por tu causa estoy sin la única cosa que me hizo saber lo que era esa efímera sensación llamada felicidad.— Dijo, más serio de lo que pretendía.— ¡Bueno! Como podrás notar soy más poderoso ahora.

Los siguiente minutos, Bill presumió su enorme poder, explicándole a Stanford el por qué seguía vivo y fallando en convencerlo para darle el código del campo que le mantenía preso en Gravity Falls.

—Ugh, estás haciendo el no matarte más difícil de lo que ya es, Seis Dedos.— Gruñó, encadenándole de nuevo— Tienes suerte de que ame a tu sobrino.

Lo último fue casi un murmullo molesto, a pesar de que Seis Dedos había vuelto a ser una estatua antes de que acabara sus palabras.

Los siguientes acontecimientos pasaron tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo para notar lo que sucedía.

Primero, Dipper y la basura humana que le seguía llegaron antes de lo que había previsto.

Segundo, por alguna razón no podía atacarlos. Además de que su ojo le dolía por culpa de la niña marimacha.

Tercero, su pecho dolía el triple que antes al haber sido rechazado de nuevo. Lástima que ese no era un tipo de dolor placentero.

Al menos, descubrió que había ciertas partes del robot que no estaban protegidas. Sonrió de forma tensa, una sonrisa que cualquiera notaría como forzada y desquitó su ira en esa cosa. Se sorprendió a si mismo encontrando satisfacción al arrancar uno de los soportes de la Cabaña del Misterio y lanzándolo lejos, junto al resto. Entre más heridos hubiera, sin contar a su Pinetree, mejor.

Lo que no se había esperado, era que ellos aprovecharían su pequeña y dolorosa distracción con su ojo y con la pelea sin sentido con la cabaña para infiltrarse en su palacio. Pero, si lo pensaba bien, era algo bastante ingenioso y oportuno, aunque poco original para su gusto. Sin duda, ese plan debió ser obra de Dipper, y el pentagrama en el suelo, del maldito de Seis Dedos.

Al menos, para su buena suerte, los gemelos Pines adultos aún poseían esa rivalidad capaz de hacerlos pelear incluso en las situaciones como esa.

—¡Oh, no, es Bill! ¿Cierto?~— El rubio canturrió, asomando su, ahora enorme, rostro a través de la entrada a su palacio.— Es lo que están pensando ¿cierto?

El rubio miró las expresiones atónitas y de terror, regodeándose de ser el causante de ellas.

—¿Sabían que el zodiaco no funciona si solo algunos se toman de las manos?— Rió, chasqueando los dedos.— ¡Tontos! Juntaron todas mis posibles amenazas en una completamente fácil de destruir.

Bill rió de nuevo, capturando a Stanford y a Stanley con su magia y convirtiendo al resto en afiches decorativos. Excepto a la molesta de Estrella fugaz y a su Pinetree.

—¡Ya es muy tarde para tus amigos, Stanford!— Exclamó, encerrándolo a él y a su gemelo en una prisión con forma de pirámide.— Sin embargo, mi propuesta sigue en pie, Pinetree. ¡Únete a mí y ambos seremos invencibles! Piensalo, tú y yo, _juntos_ , apoderándonos de todo el multiverso. ¡Tendrás todo el conocimiento del mundo a tu disposición!

Miró expectante al menos de los Pines, hasta que este habló.

—Nunca.— Dipper respondió, seguro de su respuesta a pesar de sentir su voz flaquear.

Bill gruñó, sintiendo algo dentro de su pecho quebrarse de nuevo. Haciendo una mueca, encerró al castaño junto a su gemela en otra jaula.

—¡Bien!— Dijo, sonando casi como una adolescente caprichosa que no consigue lo que quiere.— ¡Tienes una última oportunidad, Stanford! ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

Miró directo a los ojos del mayor, ignorando la mirada de asombro que este aún poseía debido a la escena acontecida segundos atrás.

—¡No le hagas caso, Bill hace malos tratos!— La voz chillona de Mabel sólo logró aumentar su mal humor.

—No juegues conmigo niña. ¡Yo lo veo tod- Agh!— Dirigió su mano a su rostro, de nuevo, cuando la castaña le lanzó un extraño spray al rostro— ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que no tienen algo de originalidad?

Ignoró la conversación entre la familia Pines, frotando su ojo.

—¡Bill, ven por nosotros, figura torpe!— Eso fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar con la chillona voz de Estrella Fugaz, antes e disponerse a seguir a los gemelos.

—¡Estoy en un cuerpo humano, estúpida!— Gruñó, con su cabello y traje completamente rojos por su furia, para luego encadenar a los Stan´s antes.— No tan rápido. Ustedes dos se quedarán aquí. ¡Tengo una niña que convertir en momia y un chico que atrapar!

Bill supo que su diferenciación en el destino de los gemelos no pasó desapercibido por los otros, pero lo ignoró y se dispuso a seguir a los mocosos.

—¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima, niña, voy a desintegrar tus moléculas!— Gritó, ya a una distancia considerable de ellos.— ¡Y tú, Pinetree, lamentarás haber rechazado mi oferta! ¡Me engañaron por última vez!

—¡Aquí estoy!~— Canturreó, cuando aprovechó la distracción de los menores y los capturó fácilmente.

Regresó, donde estaban Seis Dedos y Stanley y sonrió de forma macabra.

—Bien, Stanford. Tengo a los niños. Creo que me desharé de estrella fugaz, sólo por placer…—Dijo, ignorando la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Dipper. Si no aceptaba estar a su lado, él tampoco merecía su compasión. Aunque, por supuesto que no moriría como los otros. Tenía algo mucho mejor planeado para él. Después de todo, era un demonio ¿no? Y, por otro lado, no dejaría que Dipper volviera a dejarlo así tuviera que convertirlo en estatua como al resto.

Estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos, cuando el grito de Ford le detuvo.

—¡Espera! ¡Esta bien, me rindo! ¡Te dejaré entrar en mi mente!

—¡No! No lo hagas tío Ford…—La voz de Dipper sonaba desesperada.— ¡Esta bien! Me uniré a ti, pero… por favor… deja a mi familia.

La desesperación en la voz del chico casi le hace sentir lástima. Casi. En vez de eso, sólo se rió.

—Oh, Pinetree… Pequeño e ingenuo Pinetree— Ronroneó, acercando al castaño a su rostro.— Te unirás a mí quieras o no ¿sabes? A estas alturas no necesito tu amor. Sólo te obligaré a permanecer a mi lado hasta que no tengas más remedio que quererme y ¡listo!

Las últimas palabras de Bill fueron en un susurro que sólo Dipper fue capaz de escuchar.

* * *

 _Tú estabas destinado a ser mío,_

 _Soy todo lo que necesitas_

 _No me dejes ahora,_

 _Tú abriste mi corazón_

 _No puedes dejarme solo, para desangrarme._

* * *

Se acercó a Stanford, riendo al verlos discutir.— Ni siquiera cuando se acerca su fin son capaces de llevarse bien…

—Mi única condición es que dejes libres a mi hermano y a los niños.

Bill asintió.

—Bien.— Dijo, a pesar de que sabía que no dejaría ir al castaño. El destino de los otros dos le eran tan indiferentes que no le importaba cumplir esa parte del trato.

—¡No! ¡Tio Ford, no confíes en él!— Bill ignoró la punzada en su pecho que las palabras de su Pinetree provocaron y miró a Ford a los ojos, extendiéndole su mano envuelta en llamas azules.

—¡Trato hecho!— Rió, saliendo de su forma física, la cual se convirtió en una estatua al estar sin su presencia y se adentró a la mente de Stanford.

Grave error.

Miró estupefacto a la figura de Stanley Pines frente a él, mientras este le contaba el plan del que había caído víctima. El pánico creciendo en su ser de forma descontrolada.

—¡Se cancela el trato!— Gritó, dispuesto a salir de ahí cuando una llamarada azul le impidió salir por la puerta.

—Voy a borrarte Bill. El borra-memomia. Somos brillantes ¿Ah?

Bill le miró, ocultando su pánico detrás de su furia.

—¡Eres un torpe! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que estás destruyendo tu mente también?! ¡Dejame salir!

Decir que estaba desesperado era decir poco.

Iba a desaparecer de ese plano. Iba a regresar a la especie de limbo en donde estaba.

Pero, lo peor de todo, era que no volvería a ver a Dipper Pines de nuevo. Nunca. A menos que este le invocara, pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría.

—¡Hey, mirame demonio!— Bill levantó la mirada, mirando a Stan. Intentando ocultar su creciente ansiedad.— Eres un ser brillante. Pero, cometiste un grave error: te metiste con mi familia.

Bill ignoró eso y decidió usar su última carta para salir de ahí.

—¡TÚ cometiste el error!— Gritó, comenzando a lanzar una sarta de ofertas. Intentando manipular la codicia de Stanley Pines a su favor. Lástima que eso tampoco funcionó.

—¡¿Qué esta pasándome?!—Exclamó, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y a tranformarse y destranformarse de forma compulsiva. Su forma humana perdida.

Su ira siendo reemplazada por el terror. ¡No volvería a ver a su Pinetree y perdería su poder! ¡Maldita sea!

¿Ni siquiera podría despedirse? ¿Ni siquiera un último adiós?

Jadeó, sintiendo el peso de la realidad mojarle como un balde de agua fría.

No volvería a besar a Dipper.

No volvería a estar a su lado.

No volvería a ver esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba.

Simplemente, dejaría de ser un factor en la vida del Pines.

—¡STANLEY!— Gritó, con toda la ira y odio acumulado que le provocaba la simple idea de dejar ir al único ser que había amado y su utopía de caos soñada.

Dipper.

Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de que el puño de Stan Pines se estrellara contra su rostro y todo se volviera negro. Pero, no sin prometerse que, a pesar de todo, encontraría la forma de volver a estar junto al adolescente.

* * *

 _En algún lugar del bosque de Gravity Falls, ese extraño pueblo ubicado en Oregón, la estatua de Bill Cipher en su forma humana, se encuentra oculta, esperando el día de su regreso. Porque, ¿en verdad creían que se librarían tan fácil de él?_

 _Sólo hacía falta un deseo, un sentimiento y un ritual, y Bill Cipher estaría de regreso en Gravity Falls._

 _Sólo era cuestión de tiempo._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y se tomen la molestia de dejar algún review diciéndome su opinión. Ya saben lo que dicen, un review vale más que 100 favs, ah.**

 _._


End file.
